worst_versus_wiki_of_all_timefandomcom-20200214-history
War for The Worst Versus Wiki of all time that could ever exist wiki
The War for The Worst Versus Wiki of all time that could ever exist wiki was A Catastrophic, chaotic AND near-apocalyptic war in which all the characters that have ever been on the wiki were all warped into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from DBZ, In which the characters took sides and teamed up against the other side. One Side wanted to destroy the entire hyperbolic time chamber, then escape and destroy the rest while the other wanted to defend it. The Outcome is GOOD GUYS WIN, GUYS WHO WANT DESTROY THINGS GO BYE BYE! Front Information Gojiratheking, Founder of The Wiki, was bored one day and decided to do A What-if on if all the characters on the wiki fought. Curious about the outcome, he warped all of them into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All of them were confused as to why they were here, but several of them grouped up and decided to try and destroy everything. The Others overheard this, and grouped up to stop them. Gojiratheking's Voice was Heard from the heavens, stating that whatever side wins has it's members deemed the strongest in the wiki. Thus begins The War... The War itself Beginning of all this crap In the beginning, The DESTRUCTORS were lead by Bionic Gyaos (Gyaosking485, Downplayed) who had attended to avenge his master, Gyaosking's banning on WZRP. When he was about to destroy some of the chamber's surface, one of the SUPER DUPERS showed up and sliced him into two. This SUPER DUPER turned out to be Logan Paul (Post Suicide Forest) who used A Stick from the Suicide Forest to do that. However, Godzilla (Maximum Exaggeration) got pissed that Logan killed one of his allies and shot the atomic breath. However, Godzilla's attack was deflected by Fox Mccloud (Super Smash Bros Melee)'s shield, saving Logan from the attack. Godzilla tried to step on Fox, but Fox was too fast and dodged all the steps, Godzilla was confused as to why Fox was so fast as fox tried shooting at Godzilla with his pistol, but it did so little considering that the lasers from it have literally no knockback. Godzilla tried shooting the atomic breath at Fox again, who loldodged it and wavedashed into godzilla, temporarily knocking godzilla out. Fox Chooses not to finish Godzilla at the moment due to there being more enemies still not defeated. THE ULTIMATE GOD OF SHONEN leaped out of nowhere and kicked fox so hard he flew off stage, resulting in the KO Announcer from melee shouting "KO!". Ass Ketchu-I Mean Ash Ketchup was attempting to catch Sonic (Downplayed) because he thought sonic was A Pokemon, when suddenly Goku (Moviecodec) instant transmissioned over to Ash Ketchup and Sonic telling ash to knock it off since they (All 3 of them) were on the same side and that Sonic Clearly wasn't A Pokemon. Ash stops it, taking note of it and Sonic runs off to fight one of the DESTRUCTORS. Baragon~! on the other hand was trying to get A Hug from Dark Helmet (Exaggerated), who was backing away fearing how large Baragon~! is. However, Baragon~! unfortunately (for helmet) hugged Dark Helmet and D. Helmet was promptly eradicated from existence. Sans (Fanboy'd) set up A Hot Dog stand, choosing not to get involved in the war while WEEGEE was staying as far from any battles as possible, trying to gather information and look into the opponents tactics. Above all the mess below, Moviecodec Goku was arguing with the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D, wanked) crew. Picard for some reason was acting more stupid then normal and was making insults only 7 year olds playing MW3 would make. Goku replied by saying that the entire crew was going to love what he was going to do, promptly going Super Saiyan, announcing it. Then, He went and announced his transformation to Super Saiyan 2, and then went EVEN FURTHER BEYOND. Goku started screaming excessively, and everyone took note and started doing the same or similar. THE ULTIMATE GOD OF SHONEN also started screaming, Sans started making comments about bad times and timelines, and Composite Gyaosking was just being...Gyaosking. After A Billion Hours and Patrick running out of time cards, Moviecodec Goku finally achieves Super Saiyan 3 and charges A Spirit bomb, Spirit bomb charging takes 9 Hours total and he throws it at the Enterprise, The Bomb barely penetrated the navigational shields with worf saying "Still, Only 40 Megawatts." But then Goku got even more power and thats when the spirit bomb engulfed the enterprise. Enterprise was destroyed. Thus, the first battle ended and Gyaosking485 (Composite, Wanked) took control of the DESTRUCTORS from there on out. The SUPER DUPERS and DESTRUCTORS went as far from each-other as possible, tending to their wounds, training and preparing for the next conflict. Electric Boogalooing The Second Battle was between WEEGEE and Bass (Dreager1), But Bass copied WEEGEE'S Weegeification ability and used it to turn WEEGEE into A Bass clone, but then suddenly both WEEGEE and Bass were immediately banned by FANDOMBot. King Kong was then also erased by Baragon~!'s hugs. Goku (Dragon Ball Evolution) joined the DESTRUCTORS to get revenge on Moviecodec Goku for fans hating evolution goku due to not being like and being way shittier then the goku the moviecodec one is based off. However, with A Mere Tap, Reimu hakurei sliced Evolution Goku into A Million Pieces. This was unfortuante for all of us....wait no not really, With Evolution Goku killed we won't have to remember the shitty movie. That random stormtrooper that bumped his head was busy facing off against Darth Motherfucking Vader, The Stormtrooper joined the SUPER DUPERS because he wasn't getting paid A High Enough Paycheck from Vader. However Vader just used the force to throw the stormtrooper into the door that leads to kami's lookout. Little did Vader know of the stormtrooper's TRUE POWER. Suddenly, as soon as the stormtrooper hit the door, his head BUMPED straight on the door. A Large Explosion occured, engulfing the entire chamber in mere seconds. Vs Battles wiki tried to hold the explosion back, but it was too much and it was destroyed in A Instant. Perfect Cell, Despite not even being on this wiki yet, was engulfed in the blast because he was so perfect that he had to go. The Borg (Maximum over-exaggeration) couldn't adapt in time and spotaneously combusted. Baragon~! suppressed his power enough to not immediately eradicate godzilla when he hugs him, and godzilla hugged back before both were destroyed for good. Gyaosking could not dodge in time and was sent straight back to the hell all users go to when they are banned. Ass Ketchu-I Mean Ash Ketchum's plot armor wasn't enough. The Wikiverse and Weegeeverse both were destroyed in the ensuing chaos. Nothing was left but the sky of the chamber, Reimu Hakurei, it's ground, The Destroyed Enterprise Ship's remains, the door to kami's lookout and A Bunch of space garbage from the two verses that were destroyed. The Entire Room was on fire. Climax After Hearing all the Noise coming from the chamber, Mr Popo (Team Fourstar) immediately went into the room and asked what the hell was going on in there, to which he then told reimu to clean this mess up, A Request that Reimu denied. Popo then told Reimu that she "didn't know what she was getting into" and told her about the pecking order. Reimu had Questions after being told it, and Popo promptly said "Assimilation." A Black Fog appeared around Reimu, who was then sent straight to the fuck box. No Contender was left, aside from Popo who was attempting to clean the room up. The Last Word spoken in this great war was...... BYE. Fighters SUPER DUPERS The Good Guys. *Goku (Moviecodec) *Ass Ketchu-I Mean Ash Ketchup *Sonic (Downplayed) *Logan Paul (Post Suicide Forest) *Fox Mccloud (Super Smash Bros Melee) *Reimu Hakurei *Baragon~! *Goku (Downplayed to Hell) *The Wikiverse **FANDOMBot **Vs Battles Wiki the DESTRUCTORS Bad Dudes. *Dark Helmet (Exaggerated) *Bass (Dreager1) *Gyaosking485 (Composite, Wanked) *Bionic Gyaos (Gyaosking485, Downplayed) *King Kong *Godzilla (Maximum Over-Exaggeration) *The Weegeeverse **WEEGEE Free for all peeps and neutrals People who attack all sides or just watch. *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D, wanked) *Sans (Fanboy'd) None of the above *Mr Popo (Team Fourstar) *Absolutely Nothing Causualities *Every character on this wiki (besides popo) *Any character not listed on this page by default were free for all peeps or neutrals, but did nothing notable and were destroyed in the electric boogaloo explosion. Trivia *This Page is A Parody of The First Monster Island War and The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny . *The Name of The DESTRUCTORS were A Parody of the bad villain organization names gyaosking thought of, aswell as the cheesiness of 80s saturday night villain characters while the SUPER DUPERS' Goals and name were A Parody of the super friends.